


Sitting on Top of the World

by idra



Series: 21 Days of Fic (April 2016) [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, child oc, first family trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6574636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade & Trish take Abigail for her first family trip.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting on Top of the World

**Author's Note:**

> One week down! Yay me!

Trish grins at Wade as they walk through the gates of Disney World. Abby just turned six a month ago and they decided that for her sixth birthday they would take a family trip to Disney. It had taken a month for Trish to get everything sorted out with the yoga studio, but finally they’d sorted it out. “So, Abby, my girl, what do you want to do first?”

“Castle,” Abby says, nodding decisively. 

Wade grins. “Okay. Let’s go see the castle,” he replies, picking her up.

Abby wiggles and kisses Wade’s cheek. “Thank you, Daddy. I love you.”

“Love you too, my princess.” He kisses her cheek and holds his hand out to Trish. “C’mon, my love. Our princess awaits us.”

Trish smiles and takes Wade’s hand, allowing him to lead her.

~the end~


End file.
